EHHW And You
Know E.H.H.W here from knowing bios of them and to know EHHW better! E.H.H.W Generals &Commanders Generals General Ares:The founder of E.H.H.W.A best marksman. Commanders Commander Zeta: Our most hyper and insane member having killed an aahw Soldat by stabbing them in the eye with their own middle finger. He is also the member with the most weapons (trust me he has 20 armorys just for his weapons and 1 1/2 for his armor). Also he became an ehhw soldat very early making him the most skilled of them all also he used to be in bolverk squad and is now the leader and creator of Alpha squad. Commander Deimos: Our best marksman(other then ares) and on the front lines against AHHW, now fully reconstructed. Commander Sanford:One of our best commanders(other then hank and deimos), he is skillful on the battle field and a top leader, to work with him would be an hounor, respect him, and you will be respected. Commander Blaze: Our top scientist and highest ranked Soldat, his IQ of 250 is one not to be challenged, skilled in everything from the simplest things such as feild healing to the most difficult things that most would call impossible such as ressurection and re-building Cervical armour and Cyborg's(i.e Askad, Enid and Xero are the latest), in command when Ares is unavalable. Commander Yumori: Our top killer and the strongest between all of the E.H.H.W. He may be dead but he has a strong honor in the organization, making him still deadly.Having the kill count of: 3481 on September right when he joined.He's the highest kill count with the number of: 679 270 254 kills.Recently being beaten by Blaze. E.H.H.W Co Workers DJ Anderson(also known as agent DJ): He (or i) will be working in the general area's(e.g: armory, comm's, breafing, ect, ect) and will be also assigning you to your job's/ squad's, and when he(or i) gets confermation, he(or me) will be in charge of EHHW when ares is away. Yumori:He is an sword expert that is also a hitman.He usually well invades HQ's of L33T,gangsters.Also a sadistic guy who mercilessly kills people who gets in his way, he is seems to be fond of his comrades and innocents.He is a demon.He's name is Yumori Arius Zatsuken. He suffered traumatic injuries in the head during the death of his 3 former SWAT squadmates 7 years ago. Nico:A new guy whom Yumori found in the streets beating l33t agents.He works at "Epic Guns and Awesomesauce Rides".He is a weapon and vehicle creator. Cryono MK2: the second version of a cryono model, cryono was a differnt from of ATP enginers, however Cryono MK2 was an experiment of AHHW, they mixed a dragon DNA strand with the new cryono agent's DNA, and made a hybrid, but he escaped and was found by DJ, he now works as a hacker and weapon creator, his skills with ranged and melee weapons are a force not to be challanged( WARNING!: IS NOW A TRATOR, A DEAD TRATOR, BUT SINCE A.A.H.W STILL HAS THE DNA SRAND FOR HIM, SO IF YOU SEE HIM, SOOT ON SIGHT! THAT IS AN ORDER!) Jason: no one will know who jason is, but he brings in blueprints from AHHW, given he's a spy, and an undercover agent, so if you see a l33t agent wearing purple shades and a black and purple suit, don't attack. N/A Unknown: he tecnicly doesn't even exist, however he has strange powers and is to everyone around him DJ's imaginary friend, he also has an addiction to pie's and hotdog's. (sorry, i had too XD) Starblast: another one of DJ's imaginary friends, like N/A, she doesn't exist, and as a mind friend(clamed name!) DJ has total control of them, however, starblast has no power, but she knows how to make new, near to impossible to make weapons (e.g: tesla cannon(takes electrical particals out of the air and turns them to deadly bolts of electricity, its an eco friendly gun *don't ask*), N/A and star blast are siblings, they were test subjects like DJ, but they didn't survive testing, and died, their souls are now binded to DJ's soul. Cryono MK3: a special Cryono troop, he is connected to DJ's mind, if given orders by anyone else(other then ares) he will proceed to make clones of himself and kill that person, he also doesn't do anything without DJ knowing and never uses a transmission codex(the thing we talk on). Saturn:A mage who uses well magic he is trained in Japan Eve:Also a mage who uses Ice magic he is also a friend of Saturn and trained in Japan Doug:He is an archer who got bounty hunted he and he's brother will avenge what happened to them. Jared:He is a S.S who is a smoker and a drunk hard guy.He uses only his sword.He will avenge what happened to Doug. Reject L33T agent: This is a reject agent, he is a bit differnt and he left AHHW because he hated what they were doing, he is a black belt in kung fu and he knows ju jitsu, he sports a blast helmet, dark purple tinted L33T shades and the same body atire as DJ, btu when at the office, he just wears jeans and a top that he found at The Rift that say's "i covered wars you know." Mag Agent: GO3LEM: This mag agent is a special mag agent, DJ got an idea of putting a mag agent and a GO3LEM MK2 together, and it worked, so far, he stays in his work area(the lab *Which off limits!*) and helps out with testing new ways to desroy GO3LEM armor easyer, he feels no pain and has a rank of sub commander. Alec Alestar Anderson: DJ's son, he is not of any rank, but he is a comm's expert and a tecnical wiz, he solves the tecnical problems around the facility, and when deimos is back, alec will be taught by him to further improve his skills(alec, not deimos). Widdershin: While Yumori was being a test subject in AHHW, they made a mistake and Yumori's memories of playing Tales Of series resulted in an effect, he and some characters became real. Shin Vekarick Zatsuken: Yumori's technically brother, he seems to be the holder of Revakion, a greatsword that can shatter a building and can take the form of a rusted blade. Rune Vorcarral Zatsuken : The Zatsuken Citadel's seer, she can disappear from enemies that seen her in only 5 seconds, and could stealthly kill awhole platoon without alerting anyone. Edward Dante Zatsuken : Yumori's other technically brother, he is a pirate in the demon world, and could kill a lot before getting injured. Molly: Another effect of Yumori's labrat job in A.H.H.W, Molly is in the famous The Walking Dead video game. E.H.H.W Ranks In case you do not know,here are the units of us. The Army: The ranks of EHHW, grunt is the basic here. Grunt: The starting rank of EHHW, you get to use class 1 weapons, like walter ppk's, switch knifes and basicly, you are getting the hang of being a member Recruit: More matured than Grunts, they will receive better training than Grunts. Private (Cadet) : New soldiers in the army, they have access to Security Clearance Level 0. Private First Class: Has acess to SCL 0, and could train grunts. Bombraiders: The anti tank units, these guys are armed with bazookas. Lance Corporal: Armymen training in being an assistant to Sergeants. Corporal: Sergeant assistants, these guys are known to be trusted to high ranks. Own3er: like a l33t agent from AHHW, you have axcess to more weapons, more armor, and you get killer ass clothes too.Much like a sergeant, except these guys only command Recruits and Grunts in case of war, and commands their own squad Sergeants : A leader of a squad, a Sergeant must be trust worthy and smart. You will get acess to 1 and 2 SCLs.You also get to have to do basic commands to your squad. Staff Sergeant: An improved version of Sergeant, these guys are training to be a Warrant Officer. Engineer Branch Elite Enginer: after more training and working o the feild, you will become an enginer, like those of AHHW, you will be trained to fix and build vital parts of the facility, and you get your own set of Own3ers to command. You can only orderyour own squad, but not others. Elite Soldat: This is the highest Non-Command rank you can get, you are the best of the majorities and highly respected, but you can command several squads depending on your platoon leader. Warrant Officer Branch Warrant Officer: Deals with affairs on EHHW, they also lead squads. They could put a bounty on someones head, with an approval of the Chief warrant. Chief Warrant Officer: The leader of Warrant Officers, he gets to sign a plan whether its approved. Ensign Branch Ensign: An independent soldier, soldiers likethem can commmand the remains of a squad. Chief Ensign: He is an officer, who can assign Ensigns into a squad that has a leader dead. Main Branch 2nd Lieutenants: Assists platoon commanders, and are training to be a 1st Lieutenant. Platoon Commanders: Must have remarkable leadership skills, these soldiers can command platoons to do basic commands., whichmust be approved by a captain. 1st Lieutenants:Assists Captains in their plans. Captain: Can attend meetings,they also have acess to all Security Clearances. They can make plans. Major: Most highest rank you can get without permission of the Commander,you can promote soldiers, command Platoon Commanders. Colonel: Handpicked by the Commander, you can go alone in missions, and make an excecution of a traitor or a AHHW HR. Sub Commander: close to commander but not yet, you have exceded expectations and made your way up, as a special rank, you have this and your other job, and get more respect around the place. Commander: this is a rank that i will say with honesty, you will probabbly not achieve, this is the top most rank, and if you do manage to get here, you will be going out on missions with sanford and deimos(when he is fully resurected). Special Branches Special Swords (S.S):These are special troops whom mainly use swords and other types of swords.These guys are expert at Slashing and stabbing. Archery Troops:These troops are expert with bows,bowguns.You need to be fast,agile,have quick reflexes,and have a good aim. Demons:These guys are very strong when in demon mode but on par with commanders in their normal form.You need to be a demon to join.examples of these troops is Yumori(EDIT: DJ counts because of the red ruby powers he has, however, since he mixed the ruby with the power gem he took from his old enemy, he now has access to some of the auditors powers, i.e weapon summoning, possesion, high acuracy shots, etc, etc) Requip:These guys transform their weapons into another one via magic. Magic Troops:These guys uses magic and uses mana.You need to be trained in Magiccraft in Japan to join this troops Spies:These units mostly gather info and does'nt participate in battles.Example is Jason. Anti-GO3LEM Troops: these are special troops, you can be any rank and this, its another job along with your regular one, you are a special devision that trains to take out the worst enemy to be around, GO3LEM'S, you turn into what i call hank clones, you are quick, steathy and deadly, it also helps get your ranks up faster too, so far, the only ones that are alowed are from enginer rank or higher. Scientists: another special rank, you get special acess to the lab and work on new weapons and experaments that will help to destroy AHHW and restore the peace, but be warned, you might die if test go wrong, but you do get to work with me (Blaze anderson). EHHW Member Currant Ranks DJ: Elite Soldat/Anti-GO3LEM Trooper/Requip/Scientist/Commander Specialisation of weapon: Rifle's, Pistol's, Meele, Subgun's, Explosive's and Machine gun's. Jason: Spy. Specialisation of weapon: Meele, Pistol. Cryono MK3: Crono rank(a special rank, DJ is head scientist of the operation, like Dr. Christoff in project nexus 16 years ago)Anti-GO3LEM Trooper, Archery Troop. Specialisation of weapon: Crossbow, Rifle's, Machine gun's and Subgun's. Yumori: Sub Commander/ Chief Ensign Specialisation of weapons:Anything (even an umbrella and a chair even a Trash Can Lid) Nico:Ensign, Captain Specialisation of weapon:The weapons that he make. Saturn: Fire Mage, Platoon Commander Special Weps:Staffs, swords, pistols Doug:Archer, Major. Special Weps:Bows and arrows,Axes. Jared: S.S/ Colonel Special Weps:Axes,Swords,Melee and pistols his lighter and bottles. Eve:Mage, MAjor Special Weps:Staffs,magic, SMGs Alec:EHHW soldat(level one)/Half demon(DJ's son has abilitys of his father)/techy(deimos is one too) Special Wep's: Explosives(any explosives around he can use Shin Zatsuken: Major Specialty: Greatswords, Shotguns Rune Zatsuken: Colonel/ Chief Warrant Officer Specialty: Fists, Rifles Edward Dante Zatsuken : Not yet found, but Nico has been getting messages from him. Will join EHHW Specialty: Unknown. Fei Zatsuken : Alive, but not found. Will join EHHW Specialty : Unknown EHHW Positions Commander Of EHHW- Ares Shrike Sub-Commanders- Zeta, Blaze Anderson, Yumori Arius Zatsuken Head Scientist - Blaze Anderson Head Spy - Jason ANTI GOLEM Head - Blaze Anderson Chief Ensign - Yumori Arius Zatsuken Chief Warrant Officer - Shin Zatsuken Ensign- Nicolas Sage, Evans Alfield, Radec Velazquez, Roland Jude, Edmund Derek Warrant Officer: Holter Brass, Jamie Daves E.H.H.W Troops that have died Blaze pls add info. (Thank you Yumori, and great job on keeping your work space clean, i have to remind cryono MK3.) Cryono MK1: He died on Old, Old age(was one of blaze's first experaments, but he was made too old and died shortly after tests were done. Cryono MK2: if you want to find out what happened, ask yumori for the details. Reject ATP Enginer: This ATP came in with the Rject L33T Agent, however, he was fixing something with me(blaze) and the explosion killed him, thats why project: Cryono MK1 failed. Deadeye:One of Yumori's assistants.Deadeye was with Yumori on the jet before it crashed.When the jet crashed Deadeye didn't make it and Yumori saw his death while he was barely conscious. Dr.Zane Zatsuken:Yumori's cousin that was a EHHW Engineer.He died when he tried to pursuit the truck which was the place when Yumori got kidnapped by L33T Agents. Yumori: yumori died in January 2,2013 , killing him because of a nuke on air trying to explode, he tried to hack it but to no avail.So he stabbed it instead with his trusty sword,masumane.Masumane can be found still in one piece on his grave at the E.H.H.W honored cemetery. Sanford: Feb 12 2013, KIA from multipule gun shot wounds and traces of the XV virus, he was protecting deimos after being caught in a bad situation, zombie soldats can use any weapons they need, basicly worse the a regular one, he died from wounds to severe to treat, Cryono MK4 pulled deimos off the feild with some struggle, given he didn't want to leave his dead comrade out there, but they escaped, leaving sanfords body to the zombies, till a few days later, his body was still intact, the zombies left it alone, I (DJ), extracted the rest of XV's virus and pieced it together with the help of XV in my body, sanfords grave has his memento hook, retreved from the dead mag agent V4 it is now embeded in the headstone, along with what deimos engraved on it, it is from his old favorate kids movie puss in boot's: "Never alone, always together, deimos and sanford, best friends forever." E.H.H.W Squads Squad Black Fire: Leader:Blaze (DJ) Anderson Troop's: Yumori, Cryono MK3, Starblast (solid form), N/A Unknown, mag agent GO3LEM, sanford,(on leave days he comes with us, deimos will be a perminant member of Squad Black Fire when he is resurected, his resurection is nearly done with only getting his mind ready.) and Alec.(he will be here to hack the A.A.H.W systems and get us through A.A.H.W without being seen.) Hacker Army: Status:Left Leader:Dr.Zane Zatsuken (Former) Troop's:Deadeye(former)Craig Johnson(former),Corey Jones(former),Raze Hilstenberg(former) Iota Squad Leader: Shin Zatsuken Troops: Any teleported demon here, Rune Zatsuken (Assistant) Category:Blog posts